


Kiedy chwila trwa wieczność

by NoNameRat



Series: Moment [2]
Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: 1x04 The Human Strain, After Waterboarding Interrogation, Dead Body, Grief, Hurt, M/M, im so sad lazlo please come back
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Darius doświadcza bólu, który jest tylko bólem. Nie czuje się uszlachetniony, wzmocniony ani zmieniony. Poddanie się rozpaczy było najbardziej kuszącym rozwiązaniem, ale nie takiego człowieka Lazlo pokochał. Darius musi przeć na przód, bo od tego zależało życie całej reszty ludzkości.
Relationships: Darius Tanz/Lazlo Simms
Series: Moment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399222





	Kiedy chwila trwa wieczność

Winda jechała szybko, zbyt szybko, a jednocześnie wolno, tak wolno jakby potrafiła zaginać czas. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że są w innym, nierzeczywistym wymiarze, a kabina będzie ich wznosić niestrudzenie w górę aż do skończenia świata. Co mogło nastąpić całkiem niedługo, do dwóch miesięcy maksymalnie, biorąc pod uwagę obecną trajektorie lecącej w ich stronę asteroidy. Darius trząsł się od przenikającego mu kości zimna i nerwów, które bynajmniej nie były wynikiem lecącej ku ziemi zagładzie, ponieważ na to miał remedium. Grace stała za nim w ponurej ciszy, próbując zachować wyrzuty sumienia dla siebie. Nawet po przebraniu ubrań ciągle miał wrażenie że jego ciało było stertą wilgotnych wodorostów w humanoidalnym kształcie, a w oddychaniu przeszkadzała metaforyczna mokra szmata wepchnięta od ust aż po sam koniec płuc. Choć po odwołaniu rozkazu przesłuchań Harris nie emanował żalem jak Grace, tak Darius wiedział, że i on czuje się nieswojo. I bardzo dobrze, powinni się tak czuć. Niemniej jednak obydwoje pracowników Pentagonu miało ważniejsze sprawy na głownie niż próby rekompensaty za doznane traumy i klepanie Dariusa po plecach. Nie jechali razem z nim do Tanz Industries w towarzystwie dwóch innych pracowników Departamentu Obrony tylko po to, żeby upewnić się że bezpiecznie dotarł do domu.

Chcieli aresztować Lazlo.

Darius skrył kolejny dreszcz niepokoju. Chciał wierzyć, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnią, a Grace pod wpływem jego logicznych racji przejrzy na oczy i będą mogli skupić się na znalezieniu prawdziwego kreta w firmie, który sabotował sondę. Z prawnego punktu widzenia sytuacja Lazlo nie wyglądała dobrze. Jak na szefa ochrony miał grubą kartotekę przestępstw, a siedmioletnia odsiadka za hakowanie baz danych telekomunikacyjnych to tylko początek góry lodowej. Którą całą skutecznie roztopił, resztki ukrył i upewnił się, że wszystkie jego grzechy zniknęły w niebycie. Aż do dziś. Przeklęty Pentagon i jego sposoby na odzyskiwanie danych. Teraz sobie przypomnieli jak wykonywać swoją robotę? Od początku sytuacji z asteroidą dawali ciała od początku do końca, ale jak trzeba było wykopać stare nieistotne brudy na jedyną osobę na świecie której bezgranicznie ufał, to nagle sobie przypomnieli, że umieją takie rzeczy?! Miał wrażenie, że jego zmrożona bezczynnością głowa zaraz eksploduje. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że próbują wmieszać Lazlo w to wszystko. Było to tak ogromne marnowanie czasu, że nie potrafił nawet ubrać w słowa, jak bardzo nieakuratne było to podejrzenie. Ale rozumiał też, że Harris sam musiał aresztować, przesłuchać Lazlo i wreszcie po zmarnowaniu tylu bezcennych godzin przyznać się do pomyłki. W tym czasie może sam zdąży zlokalizować szpiega. Z drugiej strony, z nim samym obeszli się bestialsko, bez finezji i skrupułów. Oszukiwał się sądząc, że będą jakkolwiek delikatniejsi w stosunku do Lazlo. Intencjonalnie odsuwał tę myśl, co nie było trudne. Widna wznosiła się w stronę wieczności w nieznającym koncepcji czasu tempie, co dziwnie go uspokajało. Im dłużej nie było ich koło Lazlo, tym dłużej był on bezpieczny, więc ostatecznie zawieszenie w stanie windowej nieważkości nie było takie złe. W nietypowym dla siebie milczeniu czekał na moment, w którym drzwi rozsuną i cyrk zacznie się na nowo.

\- Lazlo? Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Darius, jeszcze zanim jego obydwie stopy wyszły za linię kabiny windy. Chciał mieć to z głowy. Chciał, żeby wszystko wyjaśniło się tu i teraz, na specjalnych przyśpieszonych zasadach jakie oferowała im trzymająca palec na spuście i stoperze jednocześnie asteroida. Lazlo siedział przy komputerze, nawet się nie odwrócił na ich wejście. Darius wyciągnął dłoń ku jego ramieniu.

\- Laz? - spytał. Wystarczyło aby lekko go musnął, a głowa Lazlo jak zbędny balast odchyliła się do tyłu, odsłaniając ziejącą czernią i czerwienią dziurę w skroni. Z jego kolan zsunął się pistolet. Szok, przerażenie, niezrozumienie, ból, odrętwienie. Wszystko to przeszyło Dariusa w jednej chwili jak tysiące lodowych igieł. Wbiły się w jego miękkie, zmęczone ciało i zatapiały się coraz głębiej, przez wszystkie narządy, aż do kości, roztapiając się wsiąkały w jego duszę. Cofnął się o krok, potem kolejny, nogi ugięły się pod nim, poddając się słabości reszty ciała. Złapał się o mebel za sobą i opadł na podłogę. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego straszliwego nieporozumienia które miał przed sobą.

\- Wiedział, że do niego dojdziemy. Dla kogo, do cholery, on pracował? – rzucił wściekle Harris. Darius siedział wciąż niemy, znieruchomiały, zamroczony. Czy Harris mógł być aż tak głupi, żeby uwierzyć w samobójstwo domniemanego szpiega, za którego miał Lazlo? Nie miał nawet siły żeby zabrać głos i wytknąć mu absurd tego co mówił. Przecież Lazlo miał szeroko otwarte oczy, narzędzie zbrodni było na kolanach, a nie na podłodze gdzie powinno się znaleźć po odrzucie wystrzału, i jaki szpieg ułatwiał by wrogowi zadanie, umierając w tak oczywistym i widocznym miejscu? Lazlo został zamordowany. Na szczycie Tanz Industries w jego własnym gabinecie, które razem nazwali na cześć ich dzieciństwa Domkiem na drzewie. W miejscu, które zbudował i wzniósł od zera, dzięki wsparciu i oddaniu Lazlo. W miejscu gdzie pracowali razem i czuli się bezpiecznie. W miejscu, gdzie rozmawiali setki razy, obejmowali się i wymieniali pocałunki. Teraz Lazlo siedział sztywny i nieruchomy, a nad jego stygnącymi zwłokami stali głupcy, którzy oskarżali go o zdradę.

Miał ochotę wyrzucić ich wszystkich za drzwi i przygarnąć w ramiona ciało Lazlo w ostatnim desperackim, samotnym uścisku. Chciał go prosić o coś, o cokolwiek – o wybaczenie, o wytłumaczenie jak mógł dać się zabić, o zmartwychwstanie. Zamiast tego nie mógł się ruszyć, sparaliżowany i przyszyty do podłogi. Odwrócił spojrzenie od woskowej skóry Lazlo, skacząc wzrokiem pomiędzy Harrisem i Grace. W ich oczach z kolei było rozczarowanie i zdenerwowanie. Grace bezradnie pokręciła głową, Harris zaczął wydać polecenia pracownikom Pentagonu. Będą musieli zająć się tym po cichu, zatuszować wszystko, nie mieli teraz czasu na śledztwa. Zresztą, na co mieli je robić, skoro swoimi bezużytecznymi rozumami zakwalifikowali sytuację jako zdradę i samobójstwo. Co było tak dalekie od prawdy jak tylko się dało. Wiedział o tym, bo znał Lazlo całe swoje życie i dzielili się w sekrecie najbardziej intymnymi aspektami swojego istnienia. Pokój, w przeciwieństwie do windy, nie zatrzymał się w czasie, który nieubłaganie gnał do przodu. Funkcjonariusze zrobili kilka zdjęć, przeszukali ciało i Harris kazał im wezwać ekipę do zajęcia się zwłokami. Cała ta tragikomiczna farsa rozgrywająca się przed nim była niesprawiedliwa, chaotyczna i nie wiedział jak ją przerwać.

\- Darius? – spytała delikatnie Grace, kucając obok. – Darius, tak mi przykro – powiedziała miękko. Chyba nie sądziła, że odkrycie ciała będzie miało na niego taki impakt. On tylko kiwnął głową. Nie miało sensu strzępienie języka. Teraz musi się skupić na odnalezieniu prawdziwego kreta w firmie, jeśli chcieli jakkolwiek ruszyć dalej z badaniami nad silnikiem do zepchnięcia asteroidy z kursu kolizji. Wiedział, że nie może zacząć hamować, zatrzymywać się i nad sobą użalać. Musi zachować rytm, realistyczne spojrzenie i włożyć jeszcze więcej pracy w uratowanie tego niewdzięcznego świata.

\- Zostawię jednego funkcjonariusza, który będzie czekał na ekipę – oznajmił Harris.  
\- Nie – od razu zaprzeczył Darius, powoli dźwigając się na nogi.  
\- Nie mogę zostawić--  
\- Powiedziałem nie! Co od niego jeszcze chcesz? Już więcej nic nie zrobi! – odwarknął. Harris potarł grzbiet nosa i wymienił spojrzenie z Grace, która pokręciła głową, żeby zostawili Dariusa w spokoju. Harris odetchnął głęboko nie starając się nawet ukryć swojej irytacji, ale wreszcie kiwnął głową. W drzwiach windy odwrócił się jeszcze.  
\- Nie ruszaj ciała, słyszysz? Zrozumiałeś? – powtórzył, kiedy Darius zamyślony i wpatrzony w ziemię nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa.  
\- Tak, tak, oczywiście – potwierdził, żeby tylko wreszcie dali mu spokój.

Poczekał aż drzwi windy zamkną się za nimi. Domek na drzewie znów był cichy i przejmująco pusty. Podszedł do ciała Lazlo. Ostrożnie i z czułością, o którą nikt by go nie podejrzewał, dotknął jego twarzy.  
\- Przepraszam, Laz. Że nie mogłem cię ochronić przed tym wszystkim.  
Palce badały skórę i zarost jakby dotykał go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po całej ich długiej i skomplikowanej historii, jego przyjaciel skończył w tak nagły i niesprawiedliwy sposób. Drżącą dłonią zamknął mu powieki. Odetchnął powoli i przesunął fotel z Lazlo na bok, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do terminalu przy którym pracował przed śmiercią. Musiał sprawdzić co robił, zanim przyjadą ludzie Harrisa i zrobią tu jeszcze większy bałagan. Wierzchem dłoni przetarł zmęczone, mokre oczy i skupił się na ekranie przed sobą.

**Author's Note:**

> 💔☄️
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
